mlpfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Canterlot Trouwerij deel 1 Transcript
Rarity: Ahh Rarity: Het is prachtig buiten, echt prachtig! Spike: Twi... light! ...Ik... heb... Laat maar, laat me even... Twilight: Beste Twilight, volgens mij verhoog jij je net zo op de komende bruiloft in Canterlot als ik. Bruiloft? Ik ben de ceremoniemeester maar ik zou het erg op prijs stellen als jij en je vriendenin me zouden willen helpen met de voorbereidingen. Fluttershy, graag wil ik dat jij en je zongvogelkoor de muziek verzorgen. Fluttershy: Oh hemeltjelief, wat een grote eer! Twilight: En Pinkie Pie, ik kan geen geschikter persoon dan jij bedenken om de receptie te regelen. Pinkie: Hip, hip, hoera! Twilight: Applejack, jij mag de catering voor de receptie doen. Applejack: Oh dat doe ik met alle plezier! Twilight: Rainbow Dash, ik zou het fijn vinden als jij een sonischeregenboogknal wil doen als de bruid en de bruidegom elkaar een ja woord geven. Twilight: Rarity, jij bent verantwoordelijk voor het ontwerp van de jurk vam de bruid en de bruidsmeisjes. Rarity: Princess Celestia wil dat ik... bruidsjurk... voor en Canterlot bruiloft... Twilight: En jij Twilight, jij krijgt de allergrootste taak. Jij moet er verzorgen dat alles volgens plan loopt. Ik zie jullie snel. Liefs, Princess Celestia. Twilight: Maar, ik begrijp het niet. Wie gaat er trouwen? Spike: Oh! Wacht! Uh... ik had je waarschijnlijk eerst deze moeten geven. Twilight: Princess Celestia nodigt jullie van harte uit voor de bruiloft van Princess Mi Amore Cadenza en... mijn eigen broer?! Lied Applejack: Dus je broer gaat trouwen? Gefeliciteerd, Twilight. Dat is geweldig nieuws. Twilight: Ja, te gek nieuws. Dat hoorde ik via een uitnodiging. En niet eens van mijn broer zelf maar via een stuk papier! Reuse bedankt, Shining Armor. Ja, ik meen het. Kom hij me dit niet persoonlijk vertellen. Twilight: Hey Twilight, Ik wilde je laten weten dat ik al een grote beslissing gemaak die alles zal veranderen. Oh laat maar, je hoort het wel als je de uitnodiging krijgt. Twilight: Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Wie in ponysnaam is dat?! Flutteryshy: Oh, Twilight, gaat het wel? Twilight: Sorry, het komt omdat Shining Armor en ik altijd zo close zijn geweest. Hij is mijn B.B.B.V.V.! Beste Broer Beste Vriend voor Altijd. Allemaal: Ohhh! Twilight: Voordat ik hier heen kwam en ik het belang van vriendschap leerde was Shining Armor die enige die ik ooit accepteerde als vriend. Ja in mijn jonge jaren. Nog klein en onervaren. Wist ik niet hoeveel andere ponys hier waren. Mijn boeken vond ik fijn. Ik vond het prima om alleen te zijn. Alle ponys gingen aan mij voorbij. Maar er was een vriend die ik lief vond. Ik wist dat hij er was voor mij. Beste broertje, beste vriend voor altijd! Als twee handen op één buik ik wou voor eeuwig bij hem zijn. We speelden samen in de wei. (Beste vriend voor altijd.) En altijd was je er voor mij. (Ik wou voor eeuwig bij hem zij.) We deelden lief. We deelden leef. Ik mis hem meer dan ik had verwacht. Ja echt. Beste broertje, jouw vriend voor altijd. Als twee handen op één buik wil jij voor eeuwig bij hem zijn. En ook al is hij hier niet meer toch mis ik hem steeds weer. Mijn beste broertje, beste vriend voor altijd. Voor altijd. Voor altijd. Applejack: Als één van je P.V.V.s... Applejack: Pony Vriendin voor Altijd... Allemaal: Ohhh! Applejack: Wil ik je zeggen dat ik denk dat jouw broer mij een hele goeie jongen lijkt. Twilight: Hij is ??? best speciaal. Ze laten niet iedere pony kapitein van de koninglijke wacht worden. Rarity: Even voor al duidelijkheid... We helpen niet alleen meer aan de bruiloft van een princess, maar ook aan die van een kapitein van de koninglijke wacht? Twilight: Uh, ja, inderdaad. Rainbow: Een sonischeregenboogknal op een bruiloft? Dat woord toch de beste bruiloft ooit! Pinkie Pie: Beste bruiloft ooit! Spike: Jullie gaan dus mee helpen aan de grote chique bruiloft. Maar ik ga het vrijgezellenfeest organiseren. Ik heb alleen een vraag. Wat is een vrijgezellenfeest? Applejack: Waarom kijk je zo zuur suikerklontje? Twilight: Omdat ik aan Shining Armor denk. Sinds ik naar Ponyville ben verhuisd hebben we elkaar steeds minder gaan zien. En nu hij een nieuwe familie gaat stichten met die "Princess Mi Amore hoe ze ook maar heten" zullen we elkaar waarschijnlijk nooit meer zien. Applejack: Kom op, meid. Je bent zijn zusje. Hij zal altijd tijd voor jou maken. Twilight: Hij heeft geen tijd gemaakt om mij te vertellen dat hij gaat trouwen. Pinky: We zijn er, we zijn er! Rainbow: Woah, wat staan er veel bewakers! Rarity: Ik denk dat ze de nodige voorzorgsmaatregelen nemen. Op koninglijke bruiloften komen soms de vreemste pony's af. Pinkie: Aaaaaaaachoo! Rarity: Laten we opschieten! We hebben werk te doen! Applejack: En jij moet je grote broer gaan feliciteren. Twilight: Ja, gefeliciteerd. Nou en toen zal ik hem eens een lesje leren. Twilight: Ik heb een appeltje met jou te schillen, meneertje. Shining Armor: Twily! Ah, wat heb ik jou gemist. Hoe ging de trein reis? Twilight: Waarom heb je me niet persoonlijk vertelt dat je gaat trouwen? Ik ben nota bene je bloedeigen zusje! Shining: Dat is niet mijn schuld! Princess Celestia heeft ons dringend verzocht de veiligheid te vergroten. Heb jij al die bewakers bij het trein station niet gezien? Twilight: Ja, er komt een grote bruiloft aan. Mischien heb je daarover gehoord? Shining: Het heeft niets met de bruiloft te maken. Canterlot is bedreigt. We weten niet wie daar verantwoordelijk voor is maar Princess Celestia heeft mij gevraagt of ik extra beveiliging wilde inzetten. Dit, moet je even zien. Shining: De verantwoordelijkheid om Canterlot te beschermen ligt op mijn schouders. Ik moet me focusen om deze taak met de hoogste prioriteit uit te voeren. Twilight: Okay, okay, ik snap het. Je hebt een belangrijke taak om iedereen uit Canterlot te beschermen met een krachtveld dat alleen jij kunt creëren, Maar toch... hoe kun jij me niet vertellen over zoiets groots als je bruiloft? Ben ik niet meer zo belangrijk voor je? Shining: Hey, je bent mijn kleine zusje. Natuurlijk ben je belangrijk voor me. Maar ik zou het best begrijpen als je nu niet meer mijn getuige zou willen zijn. Twilight: Wil je dat ik jouw getuige ben? Shining: Uh, ja. Twilight: Ja heel graag. Maar ik ben al steeds gepikeerd dat je met iemand trouwt die ik niet ken. Sinds wanneer ken je die Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Shining: Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence, je veulen oppas van vroeger. Twilight: Cadence? Je bedoelt de Cadence? De beste veulen oppas van alle veulen oppasers ooit? Shining: Jij kan het weten. Ze was jouw veulen oppas. Twilight: Ongelooflijk, ongelooflijk! Cadence is de meest fantastische pony ooit! Ze is mooi. Ze is zorgzaam. Ze is lief. Jonge Twilight: Ik heb zo geluk dat jou als veulen oppas. Cadence: Ik ben degene die geluk heeft, Twilight. Jonge Twilight: Jij bent een princess. Ik ben maar een eenvoudige eenhorn. Cadence: Jij bent alles behalve een eenvoudige eenhorn. Jonge Twilight en Cadence: Zonnestraal, zonnestraal, pak je kans! Klap je hoeven en doe een kleine dans! Pony: Ik ga naar die hooficure en dat is dat. Pony: Je gaat echt niet. Pony: Ik ga! Ik ga! ??? Pony: Oh, lieverd! ... Twilight: Hoeveel eenhorns kunnen liefde om zich heen verspreiden? Ik ken er maar één! En jij gaat met haar trouwen! Jij gaat met Cadence trouwen! Jij gaat met Cadence trouwen! Cadence: Ik hoop niet dat ik jullie belangrijke gesprek verstoor. Twilight: Cadence! Twilight: Zonnestraal, zonnestraal, pak je kans! Klap je hoeven en doe een kleine dans! Cadence: Wat ben je aan het doen? Twilight: Cadence, ik ben het, Twilight! Cadence: Uh-huh. Shining: Ik moet nu terug naar mijn post. Maar Cadence komt zo bij jullie allemaal kijken hoe het er voor staat. Ik spreek voor ons beide als ik zeg dat we ontzettend blij zijn dat jullie hier zijn. Toch, schat? Cadence: Ja, absoluut. Shining: Okay, dan ga ik er nu vandoor. Applejack: Taart, check. Ijssculptuur, check. De beste mini appeltaartjes die je ooit hebt geproeft. Twilight: Mmm. Check. Spike: Ik wil. Jij ook? Ik ook! Applejack: Hallo, Princess! Cadence: Toe, noem mij Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Applejack: Hallo, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Komt u kijken wat er op het menu staat op je grote dag? Cadence: Heel graag. Cadence: Heerlijk! Erg, erg, lekker. Applejack: Oh, mooi. Waarom neemt u er niet een paar mee? ik weet hoe bruidjes kunnen zijn. Zo druk dat jullie vergeten je buikjes te vullen. Twilight: Zag je net... wat ze... Twilight: Oh je had moeten zien hoe ze zich haar net gedroeg. Ik weet niet wanneer ze is veranderd maar ze is veranderd. "Toe, noem mij Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadence: Hoorde ik daar iemand mijn naam noemen. Rarity: Je hoogheid! Laat me eerst vertellen wat een eer het is om een rol te spelen tijdens zo'n belangrijke aangelegenheid! Haha! Cadence: Uh-huh. Is mijn jurk klaar? Rarity: Oh, uh, ja, natuurlijk. Ik ben daarmee bezig sinds ik de opdrag heb gekregen. En ik denk dat u erg zou zijn met de resultaat. Cadence: Ik had gehoopt op iets met meer kruiltjes en een langere sleep. Rarity: Oh, natuurlijk. Cadence: En deze moet in een andere kleur. Twinkleshine: Ik vind ze prachtig. Minuette: Ik ook. Lyra Heartstrings: Ja prachtig. Cadence: Maak ze in een andere kleur! Twilight: Tjonge, Misschien kan haar naam beter Princess claim(???) nou zijn. Pinkie: Okay, even denken. We hebben de spelletjes. Se dansjes. Oh, ik denk dat deze receptie perfect wordt, denkt u al niet? Cadence: Perfect! ... Als we een verjaardag voor een zes jarige zouden vieren. Pinkie: Dank u! Luna: Rust, mijn zuster. Zoals altijd zal ik de nacht bewaken. Twilight: Ik weet wat jullie allemaal denken. Cadence is de allerergste aanstaande bruid ooit. Spike: Wie, ik? Applejack: Spike, die moet op de taart. Rarity: Twilight, waar heb je het over? Cadence is juist een enorme schat. Twilight: Rarity, ze is zoveel ijsend. Rarity: Natuurlijk is ze dat. Waarom zou ze niet het allerbest op haar trouwdag verwachten? Twilight: Applejack, wist jij net als ze had gezegt dat ze je taartjes "erg, erg, lekker" vond ze die in de vuilnisbak heeft gegroeit? Applejack: Ah, hoogstwaarschijnlijk wilde ze me niet beledigen. Twilight: Nee, ze deed enorm nep en huichelachtig! Fluttershy: Zij heeft wel haar stem verheeft tegen een van mijn vogels. Twilight: Zie je, gemeen! Fluttershy: Maar hij zong dan ook wel erg vals. Twilight: Pinkie Pie, je weet toch nog wel hoe Cadence jou behandelt! Twilight: Oh, laat maar. Rainbow Dash, jij staat aan mijn kant, toch? Rainbow: Sorry, Twi. Ik was te druk met mijn sonischeregenboogknal om op het slechte gedrag van de bruid te letten. Rarity: De princess gaat trouwen. Ik weet zeker dat haar mogelijke negatieve gedrag wordt veroorzaakt door haar zenuwen. Twilight: En ik weet zeker dat het komt omdat ze een vreselijke pony is die het niet waard is om met Shining Armor te trouwen. Applejack: Ben je niet gewoon een klein beetje bezitterig naar je broer toe? Allemaal: Mhm. Twilight: Ik ben helemaal niet bezitterig! En ik zoek op helemaal geen rusie met Cadence! Maar jullie zijn zo druk met die bruiloft bezig en hebben niet door dat zij niet de juiste merrie voor hem is! Shining: Twily! Je grote broer ziet er goed uit, vind je ook niet? Huh, gaat het wel goed? Twilight: We moeten praten. Ik denk dat je een groot... Cadence: Ahem. Shining: Oh, hey lieverd! Twilight: Ze is wel erg goed in het besluipen van ponies. Cadence: Zou ik je even kunnen spreken, schat? Shining: Ik ga even kijken wat ze wil. Cadence: Luister, we moeten praten. Shining: Nou wat wilde je zeggen? Cadence: Je zusje is hier. Shining: Dat maakt toch niet uit. Cadence: Luister nou gewoon even aan me. Shining: Ik luister toch, ik luister toch. Cadence: Ik had het al duidelijk gemaakt dat ik niet wil dat je dit zal dragen. Shining: Dit is van mijn lievelingsoom geweest. Cadence: Nou en? Shining: En ik vind dat ik dat moet dragen. Cadence: Spreek je me nou tegen? Shining: Ja ik denk van wel... Au! Cadence: Oh, schat. Heb je weer een migraine aanval? Voel je je al wat beter? Shining: Ja, mhm. Twilight: Ze is niet alleen onaardig en gemeen, ze is regelrecht slecht! Shining: Twilight! Cadence: Laat haar toch. Shining: Uh, volgens mij wilde ze me iets belangrijks vertellen. Luna: Wie loopt daar? Blijf binnen, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight: Shining Armor zit in moeilijkheden! Jullie moeten me helpen. Twilight: Wat zijn jullie aan het d- Fluttershy: Heb je net al gehoord? Wij worden Princess Mi Amore Cadenzas nieuwe bruidsmeisjes! Twilight: Nieuwe bruidsmeisjes? Wat is er met haar oude bruidsmeisjes gebeurt? Applejack: Dat zei ze niet maar ze zei wel dat ze het erg erg leuk zou vinden als wij voor hen wilden invallen. Rarity: We hebben natuurlijk zo hard voor haar gewerkt! Applejack: En jij had nog wel je twijfels over haar. Rarity: Ik zei dat ze een enorme schat is. Rainbow: Weet je zeker dat ik dit moet dragen? Het ziet er niet erg aerodynamisch uit. Rarity: Mmm. IK zal eens kijken wat ik kan doen. Flutter: Oh, dat wordt geweldig! Pinkie: Inderdaad het is te gek! Twilight: Het ziet ernaar uit dat ik er in mijn eentje voor sta. Princess Celestia: Perfect, meiden. Jullie hoeven niet te haasten. Daarna komt natuurlijk Cadence binnen. Dan zeg ik een paar woorden en dan beiginnen we met de huwelijksvoltrekking. Shining Armor, jij krijgt de ring van je getuige. Spike: Wilt u? Ja graag! Shining: Hey, heeft iemand Twilight gezien? Twilight: Ik ben hier! En ik ga niet naast haar staan. En dat zou jij ook niet moeten doen. Shining: Eh... het spijt me. Ik begrijp niet waarom ze zich zo gedraagt. Cadence: Misschien moeten we haar gewoon negeren. Twilight: Je moet naar me luisteren. Fluttershy: Goeie groetjes! Gaat het wel? Twilight: Ja prima. Applejack: Weet je dat zeker? Twilight: Ik heb iets te zeggen. Zij is kwaadaardig. Ze was afschuwelijk tegen mijn vriendinen. Ze heeft haar oude bruidsmeisjes aan de kant gezet. En ik heb gezien dat ze een spreuk op mijn broer gebruikte waardoor zijn ogen wegdraaiden. Cadence: Waarom doe je me dit aan, Twilight! Twilight: Omdat jij slecht bent! Slecht! En als je niet ophoudt verpest je het leven van mijn broer! Shining: Wil je weten waarom mijn ogen wegdraaiden? Omdat ik sinds ik die beschermspreuken moet doen last ??? verschrikkelijke migraine aanvallen. Cadence heeft geen spreuk op mij uitgespreuken. Ze gebreukt haar toverkracht om mij te vernezen. En ze heeft haar bruidsmeisjes weggestuurd omdat ze daarachter kwam dat ze alleen maar bij de bruiloft wilden zijn om leden van het konigs huis te ontmoeten. En als ze niet zo aardig tegen je vrienden is geweest komt dat omdat zij alle beslissing over de bruiloft moet nemem omdat ik zo druk ben. Twilight: Ik probeerde alleen maar... Shining: Ze zit er helemaal doorheen dat ze wil dat onze grote dag perfect wordt! iets dat jij overduidelijk niet belangrijk vindt. Ah! Neem me niet kwalijk maar ik moet nu gaan om mijn bruid te troosten. En je bent ook niet meer mijn getuige. Sterker nog, als ik jou was, zou ik maar helemaal niet meer op mijn bruiloft komen. Applejack: Kom meiden. Laten we bij de princess gaan kijken. Twilight: Ik... Princess Celestia: Jij hebt veel om over na te denken. Twilight: Misschien was ik te overbezorgd. Ik had er een zus bij kunnen krijgen. Maar in plaats daarvan heb ik een broer verloren. Hij was mijn beste broertje beste vriend. Voor altijd. En nu zal ik nooit meer bij hem zijn. Voor altijd. Twilight: Het spijt me! Cadence: Da's nu te laat. Twilight: Wordt vervolgt.